1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved valve of the general type described in the above related application, in which the valve is used both for filling a container with liquid and for dispensing the liquid from the container. More particularly, it relates to a valve of this type in which multiple flow paths used during the filling and the dispensing are formed from parts having a simplified construction, compared to the specific form of the valves shown in the above application.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The extensive prior art on valves used in packages for liquid products is summarized and of record in the above related application. The shortcomings of earlier valve designs for potential alternative packages for draft beer to the traditional keg led to the development of the beer valves described in the related application. While the multiple flow path beer valve designs shown in the related application have been found to be highly suitable for their intended purpose, further development has been found desirable in order to make valves of this general type similar in design, easier to fabricate in high volume production, and therefore lower in cost.